


Candyman!

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Inspired by Music, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Bendy was like candy. He is addictive like sugar to you, and just as sweet too. He has a hardened exterior, but a creamy center that you just wanted to sink your teeth into. He does everything he can to make sure you're safe at the club, that no one disrespects you, and that you're well taken care of. He goes the extra mile in everything he does, because he loves you.You decide to show your appreciation.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	Candyman!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!
> 
> You guys gave me an OVERWHELMING amount of love in the comments in the last fanfic of this series, so I decided to get started right away on this one! It took me a bit to get this one done because there's a lot I wanted to fit into it, but it's always worth it to make you guys happy! Especially during this CRAZY stuff that's going on in the world with everyone getting sick. 
> 
> Hope this brings you some comfort!
> 
> Some warnings:  
> -Violence  
> -Smut  
> -Sexual Humor  
> -Handsy Bendy  
> -Blood, Violence, and Injury  
> -Angst
> 
> As per usual, Smut is marked with banners. :)
> 
> Can't think of anything other than those. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic! See you at the end! :D

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49684961388/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“He was like her favorite type of candy, she realized,_  
_a bit sour at first but all sweetness in the long run._  
_Admittedly... that tartness was part of the allure all along.”  
_ **-Victoria Kahler, Their Friend Scarlet**

* * *

When you woke up, the first thing you noticed was how uncomfortably warm you were. You weren't entirely sure as to what was making you warm-- you had three fans on!  
Perhaps it was the sheets? The comforter, trapping in your body heat? Your pajamas? No. You slept naked, it couldn't be that. You resolve to find out what it is that is making you so warm, but in order to even sit up you have to force yourself awake first. Blinking several times offers you some relief, but only so much. With a sleepy yawn, you pop your head up only to find that you are being held hostage by a very needy boyfriend.

Bendy. Bendy is the needy boyfriend.

Bendy, the sweetheart, has completely wrapped himself around you while sleeping, holding you close into his chest, wrapping both his legs _and_ his tail around you. You imagine that you looked quite silly, your tiny small frame encased by this absolute _giant_ of a ink demon, snoring peacefully with his cheek nuzzled against the very top of your head. You smile softly; you could put up with being warm if it meant you got to cuddle him like this a bit longer.

Oh yeah. Definitely.

Smiling lazily, you let out what was meant to be a hum but ends up sounding more like a purr-- oh well, same effect. You wiggle an arm out from underneath the blankets (and his arm. and his tail.) and reach up to caress his cheek. Bendy snorts softly and stirs a bit before opening an eye up to look down at you. He smiles tiredly and happily greets you;

"Hey, Doll." He whispers, his voice deep and thick from exhaustion and sleep. He sits up and removes an arm from you, but only to yawn and rub his eye. As soon as he's done, his arm comes back down and around you, pulling you somehow closer to his chest.

"How's my girl?" He murmurs, staring down at you while his hand comes up to tenderly stroke your cheek. Your heart skips a couple thousand beats-- you love being called his girl. It feel so good. 

"I'm wonderful." You mutter back tiredly before showing off a naughty grin as you snicker; "Sore, but wonderful."

Bendy gets an open-mouthed lazy smirk on his face that shows off his pearly white teeth. "Oh yeah? Is it your legs, baby?" He asks, reaching a hand down to rub your inner thighs for emphasis, making you purr as he massages them a little.

"Mmm." You hum while nodding your head. "Yes, thank you. That feels _wonderful."  
_

Bendy chuckles softly. "Well, you were quite flexible last night. I had you in... _many different positions._ Can you blame me, though? Oooof, you look.... _so_ good with your legs spread wide open for me..."

You grin shamelessly, and purr sensually into his ear as a result of his spine-tingling words to show your appreciation, making him chuckle deeply before he says teasingly; "Oooh, somebody likes that."

"Definitely. How about you, Boss? Are _you_ sore?" You ask wickedly, knowing what effect it has on him when you call him 'Boss'.

He stretches his arms above his head with a soft chuckle that reverberates through his chest, as he arches his back and pops his spine. "Ahahah, I am sore, specifically my hips. I didn't know I could last that long. Definitely not complaining though." He purrs.

You smirk widely. "I told you so, didn't I? You didn't think you'd be able to, but I made you do it! 4 times!"

He nods with a gentle laugh before wrapping his arms back around you. "Yeah, yeah you did. You ready to start the day, toots?"

"Mhm. Am I preforming today?"

"I dunno. Did you want to?" He asks while quirking an eyebrow down at you, as you lay in his arms.

"Depends if Alice or Allison change their mind I guess."

"You sure? I can call em to let them know they're doing waitress work today."

"Nah, it's ok. Let them come in and choose what they want to do."

"Damn. I was hoping to hear you sing."

You laugh playfully. "Sing? Why? I've only ever danced on stage."

"Because! You've been working here for--what? 5? 6 Months now? And I've yet to hear you sing! Not even hum! I wanna know what you sound like! Christ, you don't even sing in the shower."

Smirking, you stretch while letting out a purr-like hum before saying; "Mmm, drives you crazy, doesn't it?"

"You in general drive me crazy, toots. Don't worry though, it's the good crazy."

"Mhm, 'walk-around-awkwardly-because-I-gave-you-a-boner-and-you're-about-to-call-me-into-the-office-for-a-"private-meeting"-to-take-care-of-it' crazy."

"Oh c'mon I just did that _once."_ He says, leveling you with a look that asks why you had to call him out like that.

"Liar." You say, grinning wickedly.

"When else did I do it?!" Bendy asks, looking at you with wide, confused eyes.

"Well, this past Monday, you did it... twice. Tuesday you did it again, and then this Wednesday you bent me over the--"

"Ok, ok! I get it! Not my fault you're good at giving me a stiffy! Jeez, at least you know it works!" He giggles before rubbing his eyes, "Damn! Never thought I'd hear a woman complain about getting dick before, shit."

You snort, and begin to uncontrollably laugh, as Bendy gleefully joins in while hugging you towards his chest. It takes you a minute to calm down, but you manage to do it. Eventually.

"I'm not complaining, you dork." You giggle, lightly slapping his chest. "I'm pointing it out, because I like it."

Bendy rolls onto his side, propping his head up with his hand. He smirks over at you with half lidded eyes while simultaneously biting his lower lip, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah...?"

"Mmmm, yes."

He chuckles darkly, and cranes his head down to lightly peck you on the lips. "Truly you are a succubus. The things you do to me. Alright, you minx. Let's get up and get ready to open up the club later." He says with a sigh as he unwraps himself from around you and climbs out of bed to get dressed. You admire his rippling back muscles as he walks around the room searching for his clothes, tail slowly swaying from side to side as he hums happily.

"You workin' the bar with me?" You ask, openly staring at his perky ass. Damn, it looks good! You could bounce a quarter off those cheeks, mmm!

"Always! I like working the bar with you, baby-cakes."

That surprises you, and causes you to break your gaze away from his rear and to the back of his head. "Really?"

"Yeah!" He says, spinning around to face you with his clothes in hand. He walks towards the bed with a gentle smile on his lips as he explains; "Lets me keep a eye on 'dem perverts that like to try to get frisky with ya. Plus, you're a riot when a song you like comes on over the speakers in the club. You do the craziest moves-- dancing, twirling all around as you serve drinks. It's cute. Sexy, even. Especially when you do that little hip wiggle." He says, emphasizing his point by wiggling his hips in a similar way to how you usually do when working the bar.

Grinning, you shake your head and move to get out of bed and get dressed, only to yelp when you feel Bendy's hand come down and slap you across the ass, making it jiggle. You spin around, wings spread defensively, hair entirely askew. Bendy, who has managed to get his pants on, has collapsed on the bed and is laughing so hard that tears fall down his cheeks. 

"What the hell!" You ask with a shocked laugh.

"Hahahaha! You looked so surprised!" He giggles while pointing at you childishly. Honestly, for a 91 year old cartoon, he acted like such a child sometimes. Not that age is an issue-- age doesn't effect cartoons and halfies the same it would a human. Cartoons and halfies essentially don't die of old age. It's a huge bonus.

"Well, yeah! I am gonna be surprised when someone smacks my ass like they're trying to smack me to Timbuktu!"

The comparison just makes Bendy laugh even harder, and he frantically wipes at his eyes as tears begin to overwhelm him. God, he's practically _wailing_ at this point.

"You're such an asshole!" You giggle with your hands on your hips while shaking your head, as he begins to laugh even harder.

"But I'm a _cute_ asshole." Bendy declares with a giggle.

"Mhm. A cute, lovable asshole, with a big dick." Your retort, raising an eyebrow as you openly smirk.

Bendy snorts loudly, and guffaws at the remark, slapping his knee repeatedly as he tries to remember how to breathe properly. You smirk while shaking your head as you quickly start to get dressed, choosing to wear a little black dress that flatters your figure. You shimmy your hips as you tug it down over your ass. By the time you're fully dressed, Bendy is just catching his breath.

"Doll, you can't-- heeheeheehee-- you can't just say things like that! It catches me off guard!"

"Yeah, that's like the whole point."

He snorts and tries to slow his breathing, flicking away a couple of stray tears as you slowly stroll over to him. You stand in front of him as he leans up on his elbows, laying back on the bed while staring at you with an adoring smile.

"You ready, Boss?" You ask with a cheerful smile, secretly taking note of the way the crotch of his pants noticeably twitch as the words fall from your lips.

"Always, toots." He grins.

* * *

After some breakfast, the two of you trot downstairs-- you don't make an attempt to greet anyone, you and Bendy are always the first people to wake up. Still, you and Bendy do try to be quiet because your voices might carry up the staircase and wake up Boris and Sammy-- Sammy was hyperactive in the morning. _Too_ hyperactive. Bendy liked to wait until just after they got everything set up to wake up Sammy, because if he didn't, Sammy would be all over the club trying to get everything done at the same time. And Boris? Boris would be fine, if a little drowsy until he had a cup of coffee.

Yeah. Boris. What a sweetheart.

You had thanked him the next day after your passionate first night with Bendy, and gave him a thousand hugs and cheek kisses to show your appreciation for helping get Bendy's ass in gear. You were eternally grateful for him. Boris was happy to help and just wagged his tail excitedly to showcase his joy. He still glared at Bendy for the first week of your relationship, but he's cool now. Bendy had to toss out the steaks he started wailing on because Boris had been so angry that he squished the poor things into pancakes. 

Bendy didn't complain though, not when those steaks could have been his face. They kept the lettuce heads for salads though, so that was cool.

"So what's the plan? What do we do first?" You quietly mumble as you trot down the stairs alongside your boyfriend.

"I'm thinking we start setting up the tables." Bendy whispers. "Then we can start tidying up any trash that was left behind. After that... maybe set up the bar?"

You open your mouth to reply with a big smile, to tell Bendy that you think that sounds like a good idea when suddenly the both of you go very still at a very loud bang, coming from the door that leads to the main portion on the club, which is just a few feet away. The both of you spin your heads to stare at the door. Bendy's eyes sparkled with determined anticipation while you were trying not to panic. 

You were taught to fear humans, especially if they were ballsy enough to come into a club/bar to rob someone. You and Bendy knew it wouldn't be a toon; even 'villainous' or 'evil' toons weren't cruel enough to steal another toon's hard earned money or break their property. Not in today's society-- maybe on the big screen, yeah but not in the real world. Not when so many of them faced the same hardships and knew the other's pain. Seriously, even the _really_ evil toons showed some consideration for the others, and even began to try and protect them. That's what makes toons different; they unite when they're threatened. They protect the underdog instead of kicking him down and trying to steal what he's got. A lot of them adopted Bendy's mentality; "I'm not a nice person all the time, but I protect my own."

If only humans were that considerate.

"Bendy?" You ask, your voice cracking as you become nervous.

"I hear it, baby girl. It's ok." He says softly, stretching a hand out across the stairwell for you to grasp for comfort, which you do.

"What do we do?" You murmur, lightly squeezing his hand in your fingers.

"You're gonna go upstairs, and grab my revolver and go wake up Boris. I'm gonna wait here for you to come back. He never keeps his door locked, so it's ok."

"Alright.. I'll... I'll go do that." You say, before trailing off into a soft voice; "Oh my god, I'm so scared.."

"Shhhh... It's okay, baby girl. Nothing out there can't be replaced. What can't be replaced is your life. So go get my gun to protect yourself, baby-cakes."

"What-- What about you?" You ask, already starting to tremble violently.

"I can fist fight."

"What if he has a gun?" You ask, not thinking clearly.

"Then you or I will shoot." Bendy explains in a perfectly soft, calm voice. Wow, that anger management is really showing! Go baby!

"Right... Right, okay.. I love you."

"I love you too, hun. It's okay. I'll do it if you're too nervous."

"Ok... Ok. I'll be right back." You say as you turn and bolt up the stairs, heading for Bendy's apartment first. You burst through the door as you start to hyperventilate and frantically search for the revolver. Where is it? Where is it?! You gotta find it! Wait-- there! The nightstand! Oh thank _G_ _od._ You grab it and load it, just like Bendy taught you how to do a couple nights ago-- thankfully, the lesson is still fresh in your mind. Before the lesson, you had never handled a gun and were hesitant to do so.

Now as you storm out of Bendy's apartment and down the hall to Boris's, you find yourself grateful that you accepted it.

You knock on Boris's door before letting yourself in with a loud cry of "BORIS?!" before you frantically begin looking back and forth in the living room. When you don't find him, you logical brain happily reminds you that he's probably sleeping, so you sprint to his bedroom door and give a couple hard knocks on it.

"BORIS?"

"ZZzhuh? WHU? Batty? izdatyou?"

"Yes it's me. Boris you gotta get up, there's someone in the club." You say in a panicked voice.

"But it's a club-- there is always someone in it.." He replies, sounding completely out of it.

You snarl under your breath and shout; "BORIS. INTRUDER. THERE IS AN INTRUDER. IN THE CLUB."

" **D'OH**. DUR. SORRY. I'll be there in a minute, let me get dressed!"

You scoff irritably, and tap your foot impatiently while you wait for Boris to frantically put on his clothes.

When he comes out, you find he put on his suit instead of his usual suspenders. When you give him a annoyed look he just says; "They were the first thing available, just go!"

Having no time to dawdle, you and Boris leave his apartment and take off down the hallway, and down the stairs to where Bendy is impatiently waiting. "What took you so long?!" Bendy says irritably as he spins around only scoff as his eyes meet the suit that Boris is wearing. "Never mind. That explains it." He says in monotone while leveling Boris with an unimpressed look.

"It was the first thing available!" Boris whines, throwing his hands up defensively. Bendy just gets even more irritated and shakes his head.

"Whatever! I don't care! Just get ready! It sounds like they're drunk off their ass out there!" Bendy snaps, waving his hand dismissively, before looking at you and softening his gaze and his voice. "Are you alright, baby girl? Do you want me to take the gun?"

You shake your head and say in a soft, shaky voice; "No. I gotta learn to defend myself and..."

"The best lesson is a hands-on one. Good. That's my girl! Alright. Just stay by me. If he's unarmed, let us handle it. Kay?"

"Ok. I can do that."

Bendy nods firmly before spinning around and kicking the door open loudly, to announce his presence. You're all immediately met with the sight of the would-be intruder-- indeed, an unarmed human-- drinking all of Bendy's booze while seated on the floor. This infuriates Bendy. Some of those bottles were expensive and cost a lot of money. "SCUSE ME! Da fuck you think you're doing?!" He hollers in an authoritative voice, causing the drunk to suddenly sit upright. 

"Shit... uh... drinkin'!" The guy slurs, even holding up a bottle of booze for emphasis. You and Boris look over at each other and roll your eyes while shaking your heads. God, this guy was an idiot.

Bendy furrows his brows together angrily and marches his handsome ass over to the drunk. "Yeah! All of my booze! I have a strict no-human policy, so you're gonna have 'ta get the fuck outta here, pal!"

"But... but booze. C'monnnn, can't I just stay here? I wanna get drunk! I wanna _feel_ good! Isn't that what you toons do? Make people feel good?"

Bendy crosses his arms over his chest, and raises an irritated eyebrow that twitches with rage. "We're not prostitutes, so no. We don't make people feel good. You wanna laugh? Go watch a cartoon film. Notice how I said FILM, and not PERSON. Not every toon you see wants to dedicate their lives to making people laugh anymore! Besides I-- You know, why da fuck am I arguing semantics with you? Get the fuck outta my club!"

The drunk's eyes are completely glazed over, and his face is flushed. He's _really_ drunk, and is probably in the state where he only hears what he wants to hear. He proves this when he opens his mouth once more, exhaling so heavily that you can smell the stench of alcohol on his breath from behind Bendy, where you stand, gun loaded and at your side just in case it gets nasty. 

"Hhhheeyyy, this club is yours? Izzzzz niiiice!"

"Mhm, it's a nice club. I paid for it with my money, now get the fuck out of it before my girl shoots you between the eyes!" He snarls. Realizing that is an indirect order to get ready to fire, you aim the gun at the drunk, though he's too inebriated to realize what's going on. He's probably hallucinating by now, judging by all the empty bottles. Shit, he must be feeling _fucked_ up! Bottles and bottles of alcohol surround his person-- you didn't even realize just how much there was until just now! Empty bottles of Tequila Ley, Hennessy, Disaronno, Bourbon, Belvedere Vodka, Malibu Original, Patron Tequila...

Honestly, that's a _lot_ of money surrounding him. How long had this guy been drinking? How was he not puking his guts out?

You know why he wasn't _standing,_ but how is he ALIVE?!

The drunk looks up and finally notices you holding a gun, and widens his eyes a bit. Finally, he's recognizing what kind of trouble he's in.

"Oooh, shiny."

...Maybe not.

Bendy face palms so hard that you're worried he's going to leave a mark on his pretty face. Irritably, he taps his foot as he tries not to lose his patience; he didn't want to kill someone if he didn't have to, but this idiot was _really_ testing his temper. You can only pull on a rope for so long until it snaps, and Bendy's rope was already taut

"This motherfucker." Bendy mutters under his breath. "Please tell me I wasn't ever this stupid? Please? I wasn't this oblivious when you fell in love with me, right? RIGHT?"

"I don't think so, baby." You murmur back. "You at least recognized it in the end."

"Oh thank god. I was worried for my own health for a second."

"Me too, Boss." Boris interjects with a smirk. 

"Shut up! I asked her, not you!" Bendy snarls viciously, causing Boris to snicker softly. "...Sorry toots."

"It's fine. I told you, all is forgiven. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Didja hear that, Boris? ALL IS FORGIVEN. THAT MEANS STOP GIVING ME SHIT."

"Nope."

"But--! You-- AAAARGH I'M GETTING SIDE TRACKED!" He snarls before turning his aggression onto the drunk. "YOU! GETDAFUCK OUT MY CLUB!" He shouts, gesturing wildly, flailing his arms all over the place.

"Your girl is hot." The drunk says, admiring you with a devious expression on his face and completely ignoring both Bendy and the gun in his face-- he's probably hallucinating that it's a banana or something. "She's got some nice tits."

Bendy stops mid flail, drops his arms down by his side and clenches his fists as he slowly turns his head to glare at the human. "...What did you just say?" He sneers, rolling up his sleeves with his angrily trembling hands.

"She's got some nice boobs. What is she like in bed, man? She give good head? She tight? She looks like it. She looks like she'd be _great_ in bed. A real animal in the sack. Hey man, you the type to share? Man, I'd love to bend her over and just--"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49687865161/in/dateposted/)

You squawk indignantly, barely shouting out an "I beg your fucking pardon?!" before Bendy **LAUNCHES** himself across the room, **SNATCHES** the guy up off the floor, **SLAMS** him into the bar, and begins to beat the ever-living snot out of the motherfucker. The drunk, having realized he has said some choice words that pissed Bendy off, tries to fight back. He throws heavy swings, amplified by his unsteady inebriated body and manages to hit Bendy a couple times in the face, making you cringe. Bendy will be fine, though.

You... can't say the same for the guy...

Ink begins to wildly drip down from Bendy's face and his arms, flinging everywhere as Bendy beats his bloodied fist repeatedly into the guy's face, which is already erupting in dark purple bruises. Dark red blood gushes from the guy's nose and mouth and-- oh god, his eye socket too?! EWW, DID HIS EYE JUST POP!?!?! OH GROSS! Aw shit, you can see inside his eye! Ohh, nasty!

Do you know how HARD you have to hit someone to _POP THEIR EYE???_

Bendy snarls, sneering, growling and barking insults and curses at the drunk, who at this point can only wail and make noises as Bendy repeatedly socks him in the face. Boris, finally awake enough to realize that Bendy has lost his temper, surges forward and loops his arms under Bendy's, effectively yanking him off the bloodied human, who drops to the floor with a groan.

"Uuuuhhh..." the drunk-turned-victim-of-Bendy's-rage groans from his place on the floor. He tries to move, but is in so much pain that he just whimpers.

"MOTHERFUCKER! LET ME GO! I WANNA KILL HIM!"

"Stop it, Bendy!"

"NO! LET ME GO! I WANNA WRING HIS NECK AND GIVE HIM A FAT LIP!"

"You already did! Christ sake, you gave him a fat head, just STOP!"

Bendy just snarls and thrashes violently, roaring angrily as he tries to get away from Boris. "LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49687865201/in/photostream/)

"BENDY! STOP!!" Boris shouts as he struggles to hold back Bendy, who flails and thrashes violently in an attempt to get back to the guy, who has no energy to do much else other than groan in agony. You're in so much shock that you can only stare at your raging hurricane of a boyfriend and he kicks and screams for Boris to let him go.

"THAT'S MY GIRL HE WAS FUCKIN TALKING ABOUT! MY WOMAN! _MY QUEEN!_ Let me the fuck go-- BABY! MAKE HIM LET ME GO!" Bendy snarls viciously, staring at you with crazed, wide eyes and bared teeth. You just stare back at him, wide eyed with your jaw hanging open in shock as Bendy looks back at the intruder with a vicious growl. Boris struggles to hold him back, but with a hardy grunt yanks Bendy away from the bloodied human.

"BENDY! ENOUGH!" Boris grunts, as he tries to pull him back, only for Bendy to suddenly wrench himself away from him and sprint forward towards the human who painfully tries to scramble away after spotting Bendy with what little vision he has left in his swollen eye-- the only one that remains. However, Boris manages to snatch Bendy back, and uses what little strength he has to try and drag him away.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49687332408/in/photostream/)

"Bendy! That's ENOUGH!"

"I'LL FUCKING GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU SLICK MOTHERFUCKER?! I'LL CARVE OUT YOUR INSIDES!"

Boris _finally_ manages to get a better grip on Bendy and drags him away-- likely to his office so Bendy can start sucking on a cigar and chill the fuck out. Meanwhile, the human at your feet groans in agony and tries to get up.

"Fuckin' toons... Son of a bitch... None of em should be alive. Should wipe all them out."

He continues to grumble through swollen lips, only to go very still when he hears the familiar click of a loaded gun-- there is no mistaking that sound. It sounds just like the movies. Slowly, he lifts his head and is met with the sight of you aiming a gun right in his face.

"Keep in mind, dipstick, that _I'm_ still here." You say while sneering down at the degenerate. You're no longer scared, now that you realize that _you_ have the power in this situation currently, because _you're_ the one with the gun.

The intruder giggles nervously, realizing that it probably wasn't a good idea to hit on the person holding the gun. _Oops._

You lift your heavy boot and settle it on top of the guy's chest, steadily pushing down and bearing your weight onto it to keep him still. The human groans in pain, rasping out what little air he had in his lungs as you push down on top of him as hard as you can. He tries to squirm uncomfortably, but you immediately spit out "Stay fuckin' still." causing him to do just that because he doesn't want to take _any_ chances.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You are going to give me any money you have on your person to pay for all the alcohol you drank."

He whines and goes to complain but when you spin the cylinder of Bendy's gun to demonstrate that you are _not fucking around, _he immediately reaches for his wallet with much effort. His swollen hands rush to give you all he has-- $200. It's not nearly enough-- the Belvedere Vodka bottle alone was 50 bucks, and he drank at least 2 of those. Paired with the 3 Tequila Ley bottles he drank which is priced at $52.99 a bottle, he was definitely in debt with Bendy. You can't say you're pleased. 

Clicking your tongue against your teeth, you shake your head and pocket the money in your bra. However, when you watch as he tries to put away his wallet, you see more cash in it.

"SCUSE ME." You say loudly, to get his attention. It works, and he immediately freezes.

"...You've got more cash." You say, nodding to his wallet.

"...I do." He admits, realizing it's not good to lie to you because you obviously have already seen it.

"So... what's up? You got a family? You strugglin'?" Trying to figure out if there is a reason he's hiding it from you.

"...No. It's just me." He answers honestly.

"Then why would you come up in here, man? Why would you rob a toons place?" You ask softly, trying to understand what would make a person do such a thing.

"Why not?" He says, narrowing a swollen bloody eye at you.

You silently quirk a well groomed eyebrow. _Oh?_ So we're being assholes now? Ok.

"Really? Are you that genuinely much of an asshole that you just... did it just because?"

"Thought it would be fun." He says with heavy sarcasm.

"You've _gotta_ be fuckin' kidding me. So you saw a toon's club and decided to break in... for what? To get drunk?"

"Came here to get cash. Couldn't find the safe. Saw the alcohol and went for that instead."

Well then, it's a good thing Bendy keeps his money in a vault upstairs, huh?

"...Seriously? Why? Why not hit a shop run by a human? Besides, it doesn't look like you're struggling with $400 cash in your wallet. What the hell, man?"

"Because I fuckin' hate toons! You all come here, stealin' our jobs--!!"

Rage builds in your system and you quickly interrupt him to stop him from spouting even more stupidity in an effort to safe your brain cells from committing suicide; "WHAT JOBS?? None of you humans will hire us! We had to FIGHT to be given our rights!!! You were BORN with those rights! HOW CAN-- You know what? Just shut up, because I am tempted to let my trigger finger slip. Hand over the wallet."

"But--"

"NOW." You snarl viciously, curling your upper lip in disgust. You were beginning to understand why Bendy hates humans so much. Never before have you seen such ignorance! Disgusting! How vile!

The intruder scowls angrily (to the best of his ability) and practically throws his wallet at you. You catch it with your quick reflexes, and take out the rest of his cash-- which is about another $200. That's a little better. You pocket the cash into your bra for safe keeping.

"HEY BORIS?!" You call out over your shoulder as you keep your gun trained on the human. "Need a hand here!"

"On my way! Sorry, just got the boss to calm down. Had to practically shove a cigar down his throat."

"It's cool. Can you toss this guy out?" You ask, motioning to the human with the gun, who cries out 'C'MON!' so loudly that you can't hear Boris's answer.

"Shush. No parole for you!" You scold the human while pegging his empty wallet at his face with a hard **'THWAP'** , before looking back at Boris for an answer. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said yes, I can take care of this. In the mean time, you might wanna see the boss. We were watching you do your tough-gal act from the security camera in his office. He's impressed. It distracted him and helped calm him down."

"Really?" You ask with a grin.

"Yeah! Kept smacking my chest saying 'Look! Look at my baby go!', hahaha! It was pretty sweet!"

You smile widely and bounce eagerly "I'm gonna go see him! Do you want to use my phone to call the police?"

"Nah, it's fine. I already called em in the office. Gonna be here any second. Go see the Boss, he's probably waiting for you on bended knee." Boris snickers.

Smirking softly, you dash towards Bendy's office, rounding the bar and heading through the door and down the hall toward's Bendy's office.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49687332363/in/dateposted/)

When you cross the threshold of the doorway, you are met with the sight of Bendy at his desk, eyes focused on the security camera screen that hangs from the TV in the corner of the room. His bloodied gloves torn at the knuckles, likely from the amount of force he used to bash the guy that dared insult you. He doesn't notice you enter the room first-- he's entirely focused on the security camera, watching as Boris chats with the police and explains what happened. Their conversation can just barely be heard over a small speaker, but he's not really listening-- he's just thinking and trying to come down from the bout of anger he just went through. His shirt seems intact-- that's good. Doesn't appear to have any ink stains on it; he must have got them off before the ink had time to settle, after he got angry. There's a few bloodstains here and there, but that's nothing a little soap and cold water can't fix. 

When you shut the door behind you, his eyes move away from the TV screen and towards you.

"Hey baby-cakes." He says softly voice hoarse from shouting.

You immediately run over to him and press an adoring kiss to his cheek, leaving a bright red lip-print on his face.

He smiles softly up at you, as you reach over and gently caress his cheek. Leaning into your touch, he smiles.

"How do you feel?" You ask softly.

"Eh. I'm fine. Little bit of a headache-- would have been worse if I wasn't a toon. Thank god we heal like crazy." He says with a shrug and a roll of his eyes.

"I know. When he punched you in the face I was worried he'd leave a bruise."

"Nah. I'm good. How are you, sweetheart? I saw and heard you on the screen. Kicked ass, you did!" He says, smirking a bit. "I'm proud of ya toots."

You smile bashfully, and let out a girlish giggle while shyly twirling your hair. Bendy chuckles at the cute gesture and leans back in his chair, gently grabbing you by the hand to pull you closer and make you sit in his lap. As you settle down on his lap, he sighs contentedly while wrapping his arms around your waist. "You did good, Batsy. You did real good. Didn't lose your head. I'm proud, baby girl. Real proud."

"Thank you, hon."

"Gotta admit, watching you kick dat guy's ass got me feeling frisky! If we didn't open in a couple of hours, I'd say let's go at it right here on the desk." He purrs, letting his eyes become half-lidded.

"Yeah? What would you do to me?" You ask softly while grinning wickedly.

"What _wouldn't_ I do, is the better question." Bendy replies while lowering his voice a couple octaves before he quickly leans over to you to playfully nip at your neck, making you squeal delightfully.

"Mmm, baby!" You giggle with a little girlish squeal.

"Can't help myself." He grins cockily. "You're too delicious."

"Yeah? Likewise. You're like candy to me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes... You know what? I have an idea. I want you to do me a favor."

"What would that be, baby doll?"

"Call the angel twins. Tell them they'll be doing waitress work today." You say with a sly smirk.

Bendy's eyes widen as memories of your conversation this morning flash before his mind's eye. "Nooo. Are you gonna sing!?"

"I am! Just for you! But there's a catch."

"What? Anything!"

"You gotta be seated in the audience. That ok?"

"Hell yeah, it's ok!" He says, eyes wide and glistening with excitement. "I've always wanted to hear you sing! I've always wondered what kind of voice you have!"

"Be prepared to get your socks rocked off then, baby! I gotta go get stuff prepared if I'm gonna sing."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49689973137/in/dateposted/)

He smiles widely and lightly taps you on your bum to let you know you can get up, which you do. You make your way towards the door, and halt mid-step as you remember there was _one more thing_ you wanted to do. You spin around, and smile just as Bendy clicks his lighter shut, having apparently decided to light up another cigar.

"Aaah, there was one more thing I wanted to mention to you, Boss."

"What was that, toots?" He asks.

You smirk, raise your hands up to the collar of your shirt and yank it down, flashing your full breasts to Bendy, whose eyes comically widen, as he straight up drops his cigar and lighter.

"I-- duh-- buh-boobies." He says, lamely, while slowly pointing to your breasts.

"Mhm. Buh-boobies." You snicker."

"My boobies?"

"Your boobies." You confirm.

"Haaaaah!" He exhales excitedly, while making grabby hands.

"Mm-mm! Not until after the show!" You giggle, as you pull your shirt back up.

"Damn it!" He whines.

You giggle mischievously and say as you turn to leave; "I'll see you after the show... _Boss."_

* * *

Bendy was excited as _hell._

He had been in a good mood all day, especially after that little flash of skin you did to him earlier-- and that hadn't been the only one. He had to work the bar with you after you finished getting everything set up back stage, and you had been a _relentless_ tease all day. You had decided to wear these black faux leather leggings that were skin tight and flattered your curves _deliciously,_ and left very little to the imagination as to what was underneath. You also wore a pair of black heels that made your calf muscles look _great_ and did _amazing_ things to your ass.

Bendy was hardly able to keep his hands off of you.

He had been pushing the boundaries, going so far as to openly pop you on the rear end as you walked by him as the two of you worked from behind the bar, causing more than a few customers to giggle. You took it all in stride, secretly reveling in the way the female patrons would pout jealously at the attention you received from their dream sugar-daddy. One girl even went as far to tell you that you shouldn't flirt with him in front of customers because you're 'being slutty' and 'making others uncomfortable' when really, you weren't. Many were, in fact, enjoying the show. She was just trying to make you uncomfortable so you didn't ruin her impossible fantasy of being Bendy's sugar baby.

But Bendy wouldn't put up with that nonsense, and came up from behind you when you were standing in front of her as she scolded you for 'being a tramp'. He trapped you in against the bar by placing a hand on either side of you, pushing his pelvis up against your ass and his chest against your back as he leaned over you from behind, proving to the female via body language who he was interested in. He stared at the jealous female customer and kindly told her to knock that petty shit off and to get out of his bar if she had an issue. When she stared at him with her jaw slack, Bendy smirked, pushed himself even _closer_ towards your body, and teasingly dragged his tongue up your neckline for emphasis.

She shut her mouth up real quick and drowned herself in alcohol. She didn't tip, but it was worth seeing Bendy stick up for you.

Still. You had other things on your mind-- things that were way more important than some cartoon impudent hussy of a bunny who believed she had a shot at Bendy. You had work you had to do!

You and Bendy work the bar for a few hours-- serving drinks, doing tricks, dancing around like a bunch of idiots. It's fun! It's nice! The patrons enjoy it too-- the ones that aren't stuck up fun-ruining pricks, that is. Bendy pays _those_ types no mind. Says they have no place in his club if they aren't going to let anyone have fun, and are welcomed to join his 'banned' list if they keep up the nasty attitudes.... and since no one wants to be known as the toon that got banned from the hottest club in town, they shut their mouths.

After awhile, things start to slow down, and people stop coming to the bar once they all have a pleasant buzz going. The club is at full capacity, and things are going smoothly. Alice, Allison, and Sammy take people's orders, while Boris cooks in the back. The inky employees, whom Bendy has dubbed 'The Lost Ones', work the band and tend to the lighting system and the sound system, making sure everything is working the way it should be. 

Once people stop coming to bar after they've all gotten drunk, you and Bendy start cleaning up the bar. Since no one is letting patrons in currently, there isn't a constant flow of customers wanting drinks. It's a system that works for you and Bendy, and you like it that way. While Bendy wipes up spills and polishes glasses, you reorganize the bar and put away bottles, jotting down the ones that you need to buy more of. 

"Vodka, bourbon... aaaand tequila." You murmur as you finish writing the list.

"What's that, toots?" Bendy asks, looking up from the glass he's polishing.

"Nothing baby! Just writing down the drinks we need to get."

"Yeah? Which ones?"

"Rosé, Beer, Rum, Vodka, Bourbon, and tequila."

"I'm guessing they liked the bottle of Rosé?"

"Oh yeah! Big time!" You chuckle.

"Good. Guess it'll be worth it to invest in buying some more. Gosh knows we have the money."

"We?"

"Mhm. 'We'. What's mine is yours, baby doll. You want it? I got it. That's how I roll. Remind me later to do some paperwork and list you as Co-Owner of the club."

"Really?" You ask, eyes widening. "I dunno. I don't want people to think I'm dating you for your fancy watches, satin sheets, or... you know. Cash," You finish, emphasizing your point by rubbing your thumb against your index and middle finger.

Bendy chuckles softly, and gently sets down the glass he was polishing, along with the rag he was using to polish it with down onto the bar. He turns to face you, hands on his hips as his tail sways slowly behind him. "Baby, baby, baby..." He softly says to you in a breathy tone, as he slowly strolls over to you in a casual manner with half-lidded, soft eyes. Once you're within reach, he gently wraps his arms around your waist, and pulls your body against his. He smiles down at you and whispers; "Doll, when are you going to learn I don't care other what other people think? Have I ever listened to one of those chicks when they try to say they saw you cheatin' on me with Boris, when he was actually making googly eyes at Alice?" 

"No, I know you don't but..."

"Then what's the problem?" He says in a soft, patient tone as he tilts his head, leaning in slowly until his lips just barely hover over yours. His warm breath covers your entire face, embracing and caressing it like a warm summer breeze, as his lips move against yours with each word he speaks, swaying you gently in his arms to help soothe your anxiety; "Do you not like the attention it brings you?"

"No, I don't... I worry that one day someone will say something, and I'll have no proof to prove I'm right and that you won't take my word over theirs."

"That won't happen." He says, shaking his head in a barely noticeable fashion.

"You sound so sure. How are you so certain?" You murmur softly as you stare up into those dark adoring eyes of his.

"Cause I love you, and I know you. I don't just know you, I know you."

Smiling, you giggle softly as he cranes his head down and lightly kisses your forehead, before resting his own forehead against yours, so he can stare deep into your eyes. He loves those eyes. He loves the way the club lights twinkle in the dark pools of your pie-cut pupils. He loves the color of your irises, drawing him into the ocean that is your soul. He runs a hand up your spine, and gently tracks his fingers into your hair so he can comfortably support the back of your head as he closes the short distance between your lips and locks lips with you in a soft, passionate kiss.

You can't help yourself as your arms come up to wrap around his neck and shoulders. Something about this kiss feels like he's claiming you in front of the entire bar. You know they're watching-- you can feel their stares, and hear their whispers and their wolf-whistles as the happy and very drunk patrons of the bar cheer you two on. But it's not about their reaction-- it's about the act. 

Because Bendy _is_ claiming you. 

You understand it now. This kiss, this public display of affection, is his way of reassuring you that you're the only one he wants and he doesn't care who knows it. It is a loud declaration of love, of passion, and he doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks. The only opinion or response he cares about is yours, and _you make damn sure he hears your approval loud and clear._

You let out a soft moan into the kiss, just barely audible-- just loud enough for him to hear and boy does he hear it. His body almost immediately reacts, as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and parts his lips to slide his tongue into your mouth. His tail possessively wraps around your waist, a simple show of dominance to any wandering male eye that this is _his_ girl, and _his_ queen, and _his_ woman.

When you part lips, he chuckles softly at you and nuzzles your nose affectionately, and you return the affection wholeheartedly with a nuzzle and a giggle of of your own.

"I gotta go up on stage." You murmur softly.

"Alright." He says, choosing you hold you for a moment longer instead of immediately letting you go. He stares into those deep pools you call eyes, and exhales sharply through his nose-- a small laugh of a sort.

"What's so funny?" You ask.

"I'm just wondering how a sinful man like me got an angel like you."

You scoff lightly, following it up with a chuckle. "I'm no angel. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a succubus. Say it with me, Bendy. Suc-cu-bus."

"Succubus. Right. A sexy demon that can suck my soul out of my--"

"Bendy!" You laugh. "That's not how it works!" You snort.

He giggles. "I know. Books haven't gotten it right, I know. I just like teasing you about it. Feel free to try it any time you want though!"

You smirk softly and shake your head while Bendy grins naughtily.

"Can I go get ready, now?"

"Fiiiine. If I have to." He groans dramatically while very hesitantly letting you go. You giggle as you move to run by him, only to squeal when he smacks your ass one final time.

Bendy had no idea what was in store for him, and you can't _wait._

* * *

Bendy sat at a table in the front row audience, to make sure he had a great view of the stage. He stares up at the stage, tapping his foot impatiently while sucking on a cigar. He's excited; anxious, even. Music has always been a huge part of Bendy's life. Back at the studio, the old radios were his only company. He played what records he could find, listened and sang the songs, memorizing every single music sheet in the music studio that he could find. It kept him from losing his mind. Music was his saving grace-- it kept him from falling into that deep, dark pit of misery.

It's why he wanted to hear you sing so bad. He wanted to see you come alive on stage, to embody that sexual, seductive aura that he knows you can. You can do it through dance, sure-- but to _sing_ and embody that aura? It's a totally different ballgame. You have to feel the lyrics you're singing, you have to know every single note and hit them _just right._ You have to know how to pronounce and enunciate each and every word. You had to know how to curl your tongue and your lips, otherwise the vowels wouldn't come out sounding right and it would ruin the whole song. Anyone can sing. But to be a great singer? You had to know how to work the crowd. You had to know how to project your voice, to get them to listen and focus on you.

You had to know what you were doing.

Bendy was _excited._

While taking a long, slow drag of his cigar, his free hand taps a random rhythm against the cloth-covered table as his leg bounces and jiggles impatiently. As he's waiting for the show to start, Allison swings by his table to check on him.

"Hey, Boss." She says with a soft smirk.

"Sup?" He asks not even glancing at her. He just keeps staring at the stage, trying to make time go faster with the power of his mind. Of course, it doesn't work, which makes him irrationally irritable.

Allison chuckles. "Staring isn't going to make the clock go any faster."

"Oh don't start." Bendy scoffs. "You sound like one of 'dem school teachers when you say that."

"Need me to spank you with a ruler to get my point across?"

"Nope. Batsy would kill you if you tried, and honestly, I'd let her."

"Duly noted." Allison chuckles. She had no intentions of stealing Bendy from you-- she wouldn't be able to if she tried. Not that it matters-- Bendy is like an annoying older brother to her. It's just fun to irritate the shit out of him, and she and Alice do it well. They might be called the Angel Twins, but they could be quite devilish in nature. When Alice and Allison teamed up for a prank or something, there was no stopping them. Hell would be raised.

"I know what she has plaaannnned~!" Allison says in a singsong tone.

That captures Bendy's attention, making him turn his eyes from the stage to his smirking employee. He silently raises an eyebrow, quietly imploring her to tell him or give him a hint.

"I know _exactly_ what she's going to do." Allison says, rocking back and forth on her shoes.

Bendy slowly leans up in his seat, anxiously puffing on his cigar while staring at her dead in the eye. 

"...But I'm not telling you!" She says with a wicked grin

Bendy scoffs loudly and flops back into his chair while smacking his forehead with his free-hand so he can drag it down his face. Letting out an irritable growl, he says; "So what? You're just here to torture me?"

"Uh-huh." She says with a cheerful smile.

"You're cruel, Allison. I ought to dock your paycheck."

She pouts at that. "You wouldn't."

"I might." Bendy threatens in a low voice that sounds deathly serious.

Allison giggles nervously-- there's the Bendy she knows! Tough, lovable, but also absolutely terrifying when annoyed.

"Aaaand that's my cue to leave!" She says, speeding off only to cry back at Bendy; "Like Wally used to say; 'I'm outta here'!!" 

"YEAH, YOU BETTER BE!" Bendy shouts after her, only to murmur under his breath grumpily; "Comin' over here thinkin' she's slick and... Irritatin' me! **DOGS!** EVERY LAST ONE OF YA!"

Alice, having overheard the conversation from a nearby table laughs, and shakes her head-- Allison liked to irritate Bendy. She thought it was fun, but sometimes she bit off more than she could chew. She loved her sister, but it was funny to see her scamper off like a frightened rat. Bendy continues to steam in his seat in a semi-sour mood, but his good mood is quickly revived when the curtains begin to part. He snaps up in his seat, wide, dark pie-cut eyes taking in the stage. His eyes rapidly search for you, zooming all over the place, and when they find you, his jaw _drops._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49691478518/in/dateposted/)

You stand there in a low-cut, baby pink, floor-length gown, with sparkles that twinkle and glimmer like diamonds under the intense stage lights. You have a silver choker around your neck, paired with dangly silver earrings-- some of the many expensive gifts given to you by himself, Bendy notes. Your eyes meet his, and you flash him a radiant smile, fluttering your dark black wings happily. Bendy smirks softly, and loudly wolf-whistles at your appearance to showcase his approval, applauding loudly all the while. Of course, he applauds the loudest.

That's how he is. That's how he rolls.

You take a few cautious steps towards the front of the stage, swaying your hips seductively in a way that has Bendy drooling and feening for you. Bendy also notes, that you haven't even opened your mouth and you already have captured the _entire_ club's attention. You've _got_ to teach him how you do that. Is it a female thing? Can you teach him the male equivalent? 

The band of Lost Ones wait for your cue. Apparently they're all in on whatever secret plan you have in mind, because all of them smirk cheerfully as they watch you approach the microphone at the front of the stage, a playful smile painted on your smooth lips. You playfully flutter your eyelashes at Bendy, causing him to chuckle softly as he props his elbow up on the table and leans onto his hand, watching you with love-struck, half-lidded eyes. 

"Hit it boys!" You cry out, looking over at the band, who cheerfully grin and begin to play the song you asked for.

As the band plays the beat, the first thing Bendy notices is the swing-like tune that the song seems to carry with it through the air. It has him bouncing his head and tapping his foot to the beat almost immediately. He listens to the Lost Ones call out the intro. Their voices are nice, but it's not what he's excited for. It's not what he's been waiting impatiently all evening for, therefore it doesn't satisfy him like it does the rest of the customers.

When _you_ open your mouth, however...

_"♫♪ Heyy-ayy-ayyy! Uh!  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night!  
He really had me workin' up an appetite!  
He had tattoos up and down his arm!  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm! _

_He's a one-stop shop, makes the panties drop!  
He's a sweet talkin', sugar-coated Candyman!  
A sweet talkin', sugar-coated Candyman! ♫♪"_

Bendy's eyes nearly bulge out of his head as your powerful voice fills the entire club. You smirk knowingly at him, giving him a playful wink as you bounce and rock your hips to the song, taking pride in the way he subconsciously bobs his head to the beat-- obviously he likes the tune. You snap your fingers in perfect time with the beat, bopping in perfect time with the song as you perfectly hit each and every note, and Bendy is overwhelmed by how wonderful your voice is, and finds himself complete entranced by you as you wiggle about up on stage. He smiles and lets out a joyful laugh when you feign annoyance for the sake of entertainment, and kick the microphone stand off stage after removing the microphone so you can carry it and move freely about stage. He finds he is helpless against the seductive power that your voice holds, leaning back in the seat with his legs crossed and his arms resting comfortably on the arm-rest of the chair. He taps his foot in rhythm to the beat, and can't help but smile when he realizes that you're singing about _him--_ your own little declaration.

He smirks devilishly. He certainly wouldn't mind making _your_ panties drop!

_"♫♪ He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine!  
We drank champagne and we danced all night!  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise!  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline!_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated Candyman!_  
_A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated Candyman!_  
_Oh, yeah, shoop do ba di ba shu ba da!_  
_Shoop do ba di ba shu ba da!_  
_He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop!_  
_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated Candyman!_  
_A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated Candyman! ♫♪"_

Bendy laughs at how well you nail the scatting bit of the song-- scatting was harder to do than most folk realize, especially when you start dancing all over the stage, swinging and swaying your hips seductively to a fast-paced, bouncy beat. But somehow, you manage to do it while looking effortlessly sexy, and Bendy finds himself having to subtly adjust his pants. Oof, he couldn't wait to get his hands on you after the show. He just wants to reach out and grab those hips and feel them sway beneath his fingers. Damn!

_...Little did he know, he wouldn't have to wait very long to touch you._

_"♫♪ Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot!  
When he kissed my mouth, he really hit the spot!  
He had lips like sugar caaaaane! Oh!!  
Good things come for boys who wait! ♫♪"  
_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49691944776/in/photostream/)

You suddenly pause with your fingers pressed over your lips, only to smirk as the band begins to sing the interlude. As they sing, a spotlight shines down on Bendy, startling him and causing him to stare at you with wide, surprised eyes and raised eyebrows... only to suddenly smirk when you wiggle your finger at him with an oh-so-coquettish grin on your lips, signaling you want him up on stage with you! Bendy smirks and leaps out of his seat, practically sprinting up on stage. He strolls up behind you and places his hands on your hips, gripping them slightly as he flexes his gloved fingers-- _just where you want him_. Then, you suddenly tear away your pink gown, revealing a shorter cotton-candy blue sparkly dress that stops about mid-thigh, and the sight of the dress from behind dips _dangerously_ low, showing off your smooth back muscles and your pretty wings. You look over your shoulder and smile coyly, as Bendy opening gawks at your form with an open mouth smile.

_" ♫♪ (Sweet, sugar, Candyman!)_  
_He's a one-stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop!_  
_(Sweet, sugar, Candyman!)_  
_He's a one-stop, got me hot, making my (uh) pop!_  
_(Sweet, sugar, Candyman!)_  
_He's a one-stop, get it while it's hot, baby, don't stop!_  
_(Sweet, sugar...) ♫♪"_

As the next part of the song starts up, the female Lost One's temporary act as your back-up singers, whispering into their microphones at the appropriate times, while you dance _all over Bendy_ to the beat. As you sing, you teasingly grind your ass back into his pelvis, then dip it low, only to bounce back up and shimmy against him before you begin to circle around him, sensually dragging your hands across his chest, trailing your fingers over the thin fabric of his dress shirt. He openly shivers as a result and you smirk, knowing you got him right where you want him. You continue to dance, turning around to face him with a devilish smirk on your face. You hook one leg over his hip, and scandalously grind the front of your hips into his pelvis, staring at Bendy while he stares back at you with wide, shocked eyes. He didn't know you could move like this! He gets really into the dance, and wraps an arm around your waist, and begins to _grind back into you,_ unable to help the dirty growl that leaves his lips. You grin like a true succubus, because you know you've won. You got him, right in your trap. 

_" ♫♪ He got those lips like sugar caaaaane!  
Good things come for boys who wait!  
He's a one-stop shop with a real big (uh!!)  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated Candyman (say what?!)  
Sweet-talkin', sugar-coated Candyman! (say!)  
Sweet-talkin', sugar-coated Candyman! (Wooo!)  
Sweet-talkin', sugar-coated Candyman!  
_ _Aaaaiiiii-ayyy-oooh, oh!!!  
_ _(Candyman! Candyman!  
Candyman! Candyman!  
Candyman! Candyman!  
Candyman! Candyman!  
Candyman! Candyman!  
Candyman!) ♫♪!"_

The crowd is thoroughly entertained, and is going absolutely **BONKERS** as you and Bendy bump, and grind and dirty dance up on stage. They whistle loudly and freak out as Bendy's hands fly right towards your rear end, firmly grip it, and dip you back dramatically, holding you as you sing the first extended note, only to bring you back up so you can breathe. His eyes widen at the lyrics, specifically the line that states he's... _packing heat,_ for lack of a more polite way to put it. Still, he takes it all in stride as you cheekily grin and continue to sing. He puts in work and effort into the dance, swinging you around as you continue to sing, never missing a beat or losing your breathe, despite how fast the two of you dance. As the Lost Ones sing the outro, he spins you and spins you, until finally catching you and dipping you back as the last note hits.

When you're dipped back, the crowd is up on their feet, jumping and applauding, too drunk off their asses to be in a bad a mood. Even cranky ol' Alice is on her feet, jumping around with her sister and Boris as they clap excitedly, while Sammy sobs happily at how happy his master appears to be. The entire club is in a good mood! It's amazing!

Bendy pants heavily, staring down into your twinkling, mischievous eyes. Your chests rise and fall together in unison, as Bendy pulls you back up so you can stand. He rests his forehead against yours and chuckles darkly, making you smile proudly.

"What do you think?" You purr, cheekily.

"I think..." Bendy breathes. "That I'm gonna be closing the club early tonight."

* * *

Bendy was in _agony_ by the time the night was finished.

The club was open for approximately 120 more minutes, or 7,200 seconds, or 7,200,000 milliseconds. Bendy knows, he counted them all.

That's two hours.

Two.

Whole.

Hours.

#  **WITH A BONER.**

  
Bendy wasn't sure he'd ever been this hard before. It was WILDLY uncomfortable. Even worse?

_You knew exactly what was going on._

You had changed back into those faux leather leggings, heels, and that cute, tight little top of yours, and had been parading around the club, flirting with him the entire night. Feather-light touches, gentle caresses, suggestive sounding breathy exhales conveniently close to his ear-- you had to know what you were doing, there's no way you couldn't know... and don't even give him started on that smirk! That **SMIRK!** That damned, dirty smirk of yours! You had been wearing it all night! It was torture, because every time you looked at him with that... that.. _irresistible_ smirk of yours, he felt himself throb! It was agony! **AGONY!** He had to get away. So he did. He ordered everybody to close up shop. Claimed he was tired and wanted to go to bed immediately. _But you knew better._

You weren't stupid. You new exactly what you were doing when you teased him all night. It was all part of the plan. All part of the process to thoroughly seduce him, and have him so riled up he'd pin you to the bed as soon as he was able to. You also knew that he wasn't gonna go upstairs and begin his nightly ritual. _He was waiting for you._ You prolong his agony just a teensy bit longer by being the last one to lock everything up. As you work your way up the stairs, you grin to yourself. Tonight is going to be quite fun. Wonder if you'll feel your legs tomorrow morning?

_Only one way to find out!_

You walk up towards Bendy's apartment door, and find it partially open-- a silent sign. A gentle gesture that clearly states "girl-if-you-don't-get-your-ass-in-here-right-now-I'm-gonna-lose-my-marbles", which is why you don't knock. You just enter, and swing the door shut behind you. Smirking, you force your eyes to focus in the dark room, which is only lit by the moonlight that cascades through the sheer window curtains. You can only see a few feet in front of you--something you know has been done on purpose.

_He's hiding._

"Bendyyy?" You playfully call out as you stalk deeper into the center of the room.

No answer.

"Bendyyyyyy? You there?"

Silence. Absolute silence.

You bite down on your lip, forcing yourself not to giggle as you call out; "Oh. Ok. Guess no one is here. Guess I'll just.... leave and go to bed."

You yelp as you are suddenly yanked from behind, spun around and roughly forced up against a wall with such force that the air is expelled from your lungs. You can barely just make out a pair of deep, lustful-looking pie-cut eyes staring at you through the darkness. A hand reaches for the light switch by your head, and when it suddenly is flicked on, you can see Bendy, staring back at you with the darkest gaze you've ever seen come from him. He's shirtless and is panting hard as his chest rises and falls rapidly. His pants are partly undone, the flaps carelessly thrown aside in an obvious attempt to get some form of relief. 

"Oh. There you are." You say calmly, as if you hadn't just been thrown across the room and manhandled, leaving you breathless.

"There I am." He replies, never breaking his gaze from yours as his chest heaves.

The pair of you stare at each other for a heartbeat longer, before you both suddenly surge forward for each other's lips. You collide, and sparks flash behind your eyes-- this. This is what you've been building up to all day. His gloveless hands frantically search for some sort of purchase on your body-- your hips, your ass, your tits-- but nothing seems to satisfy him. He's desperate, wild, hungry, like a caged animal that hasn't been fed for weeks and just caught a glimpse of a fat juicy steak.

_He's not letting you go tonight._

His fingers flex as they finally settle on your ass, gripping it tight in his strong hands as he lifts you up into the air and walks you over to where his bedroom is located. He kicks in the door, paying no mind to the way it slams into the wall and bounces back. Normally, he'd take a moment to check if the wall is damaged but currently, he doesn't care. Not right now. Not when your lips were moving against his deliciously. Not when you were kissing him like he was a 4 course meal... because he was one. And you were _starving._

Your legs gently rub against his hips as he carries you into your shared bedroom, where he gently lays you on the bed and quickly falls on top of you. Bracing himself up, he hovers above you by placing one hand on either side of your head so he can continue to feverishly kiss you. You two are an audible mess; moaning and whimpering as you lose yourselves to your senses, as a fiery heat begins to burn in your bellies, burning and boiling steadily as the heat rises. 

"I need you." He says, without parting his lips fully from yours. "I need you and I need you now."

"You have me."

He groans happily, and pulls away so he can catch his breath. He stares deep into your eyes and says in a rough, low tone; "Good, because you've been a tease all fucking day, and I'm going to get what I deserve."

"What do you deserve?" You ask coquettishly, in a breathy manner.

"You." He says, before snarling and launching himself back towards your waiting body. His lips smack against yours, as he takes your wrists and pins them above your head, fingers flexing as he pins you down and pushes your body into the soft mattress.

"Are you ready for me?" He asks, barely pulling away from the kiss.

"Been ready, Bendy."

"Good. Hope you brought your spurs, honey, because you're going to be wrangling a wild one, tonight." He growls softly.

"Oooh, I hope so!"

Bendy quickly rips the rest of his clothes off, as do you. You two are too desperate to collide into each other's warm, hypnotic bodies, and have no patience to take the time and sensually, slowly undress one another. Tonight will be rough, and that's _exactly_ what you were wanting. That's why you had been such a cock-tease to Bendy all day. Seeing him in action today got you wondering about how much of an animal he could be in bed, and you wanted to find out. Sure, you could have just asked but where is the fun in that?

Once the both of you are nude, you don't hesitate to part your legs wide until you're practically doing the splits, revealing your soaking went cunt to Bendy in all it's glory.

He groans appreciatively, one of his hands coming down to gently prod your clit with his finger. His eyes bounce back and forth between your face and your pussy, as he begins to steadily rub your clit in tight little circles. He grabs his cock by the base with his free hand, and steadily begins to stroke himself off in tandem. However, you grow impatient and whine before impatiently demanding that he fuck you _right now._

"Nooo don't tease me."

"Why? You teased me all day. Why shouldn't I?" He asks in a low, playful tone as he slows down the pace at which he rubs your clit, when all of a sudden your hand flies down and roughly grabs his wrist, making him go very still.

"Because if you don't, I'll take what I need and leave you high and dry." You snarl.

Bendy's eyes widen in shock, but he quickly recovers from that shock and narrows his eyes, smirking as he lets out a demonic purr that is so loud you can _feel_ it rumble through his chest. 

"Mmmm, demanding! Alright baby doll. I'll give you what you want. Nice and hard, yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Better hold onto something, baby girl!" He grins, before leaning closer to you until his lips hover just above yours. "..because I'm going to _wreck_ you."

All of a sudden he _shoves_ himself into you without warning, causing you to cry out loudly in surprise. Bendy takes the opportunity to seal his lips against yours in a passionate kiss as he sets a brutal pace, frantically thrusting his hips in and out of you with wild abandon. His hands fly up to your wrists, where he takes a hold of them and once more pins them over your head. He smirks into the kiss as you immediately mewl submissively, and showcases his approval by purring against your earlobe. He then trails kisses down your neckline and sinks his teeth into your neck, causing you to cry out as he begins to fuck you so hard that the entire bed rocks.

You cry out loudly, your moans high in pitch as he fucks himself in and out of you. He snarls viciously as his skin repeatedly slaps into yours with each and every rough buck of his hips. All you can do is dig your nails into the palm of your hands, as he has your wrists pinned. You aren't moving, unless he wants you to.

Still, even feral animals care about their mate.

He decides to stop pinning you down by your wrists, and instead interlocks his fingers with yours, allowing you to squeeze your fingers around his so you don't damage your hands by digging your nails into the skin of your palm. You whimper and arch your head to the side, offering more of your neck towards him as tribute. Pleased at your submission, he trills happily, a dark mixture of a purr and a growl that echos within his chest. 

He begins to cover your neck in hickeys, coating your delicate skin in red and purple barks. He even leaves a couple teeth imprints behind, and he pulls his head back to admire his work. He groans as he feels your walls clench down around his cock, showcasing your appreciation for being marked up.

"You like it when I mark you up? Hm?"

"Yes! I do!"

"Mmmm, good because I love marking you. However, I can feel myself getting closer. I want you to do me a favor, okay, toots?"

"An-Anything, B-Bendy baby! _Oh, fuck right there!"_ You cry out as he hits your sweet spot.

He smirks softly as your voice cracks when he slams into your g-spot. He mentally takes note of it's location, and asks you to fling your legs onto his shoulders.

You do as he asks, and he begins to lean down so his face hovers in front of yours. The position brings you no pain, despite that you're literally folded in half, legs and feet bouncing and flailing wildly with each feral, wild thrust of his hips into your tight pussy. He then re-adjusts his position on his knees, and then begins to thrust _even_ _harder_ and _even faster_ into you, causing you to wail his name at the top of your lungs as your eyes roll into the back of your head. Your mouth hangs open in the perfect 'O' shape, and it has Bendy _reeling_ into a crazed, lustful state of pure debauchery. His carnal desire to fuck you full of himself takes over, and he begins to let himself go.

He holds _nothing_ back. 

Your hips are repeatedly beaten with his own as he wildly thrusts into you, causing you to outright scream his name at the top of your lungs as he repeatedly pounds your sweet spot. The rapid pace combined with the amount of force he's using as you wondering if he's going to break your back. All those concerns fly out the window, however, when the knot in your stomach twitches, signalling that your release is imminent. 

"AAHH! B-Bendy! I--! I--! Gonna c-cum!"

The shrilly, desperate tone in your voice makes Bendy's cock and balls twitch, bringing him to the brink of orgasm, causing his own moans to become higher in pitch as well. He too, becomes frantic and desperate for release, and repeatedly moans your name-- your real name. He says it over and over and over, moaning, _screaming and just belting_ it out like it's a holy prayer, and you're the only angel that can grant him such a blessing. Your body decides to answer his call to action, his prayer, when the knot in your stomachs suddenly _snap._

Your fluids come crashing out of you, absolutely drenching Bendy's cock in your essence. The feeling of your walls tightening around him, milking him for all his worth has him desperately shouting out your name, as you shout out his. He fucks you into over-stimulation, desperately chasing release. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, FUCK! Oh, baby!" He cries out, as his orgasm finally hits him. Your bodies begin to twitch and convulse as you both feel the resulting effects of your orgasms, that repeatedly wash over you in strong waves. He continues to fuck himself into you, gently rocking his hips in and out of you as he helps the both of you ride out the wild waves of your orgasms.

Finally, once every last drop as been spilled, he pulls himself out of you with a gently moan of your name, and collapses on the bed beside you,

The both of you pant heavily, gasping for air as you tilt your heads to the side to stare into each other's eyes. Your expressions are the same; thoroughly satisfied, and thoroughly fucked.

Bendy's chest heaves as he chuckles with a raspy breath. Still, he wants some affection from you before he passed out soon. He wraps his arms around you, and yanks your body close to his, making you groan as your sore muscles twinge.

"Oops. Sorry." He giggles, sounding very much _not_ sorry.

"No you're not."

"You're right. I'm not." He says, throwing his head back and cackling. Shaking your head, you giggle and lightly slap his chest.

"You're ridiculous!" You giggle.

"As are you!"

"Me? How?!" You cry out indignantly.

"The crew will always tease me for being oblivious and not seeing your affection for me. But what does it say about _you_ when you're the one who forgave my stupid ass?" He snorts.

You guffaw, and laugh so hard that tears form in your eyes.

 **"ROASTED!"** Bendy calls out, pointing at you in a dramatic fashion, which only makes you cry even harder as you struggle to catch your breath.

"Well, I like to think it makes me lucky. After all, who wouldn't want to be loved by someone as adoring as you are?"

Bendy's completely caught off guard, but manages to regain his senses. He chuckles softly as a gentle grey blush takes over his cheek, and gently pulls you close to his chest.

"You're too sweet."

"Says the Candyman." You immediately retort. "You're practically made of sugar.

He snorts, and rolls his eyes while shaking his head.

  
What was he going to do with you?

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!!
> 
> So, what did you guys think?! Let me know your thoughts in the comments-- I promise I don't bite. I love reading and responding to each and everyone of you. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! They are the gasoline to my car that I call life, and I appreciate every single one given to me.  
> Love yo faces! See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
